<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge by SeleneDarkbloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317294">Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom'>SeleneDarkbloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeling away Tseng's carefully put together appearance proves to be a very fun game to Reno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/gifts">SaiTheWriter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short secret santa fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was something Reno knew about Tseng, it was this: He was stupid, unbearably, frustratingly... <em>calm. </em>And it was grating on his nerves. No antic, so far (which was three days), could get the man's carefully put together attitude to crack. Every other day he found himself questioning if Tseng wasn't a robot built by Hojo in his creepy ass laboratory, and put to test while under their noses. Because it sounded really fucking possible at times. </p><p>Robot or not, Reno would make him crack. There had to be <em>some </em>way to get him to. It was going to be a test of his skills he'll happily take on. If anything, it kept him from being bored to death at the office. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reno had been at it for years now. It was his very own, private little game. Somewhere along the way it had morphed from a fun pastime to something suspiciously like <em>fondness. </em>He had reached his initial goal a long time ago (and he pat himself on the back for it). He indeed found some cracks here and there that proved Tseng was either an actual human or that his programming was "flawed". All of that only meant he now had to up the stakes a little bit. He now didn't just was to find the cracks; he wanted to break the mask apart. What could he say? The idea of having Tseng utterly <em>lose it </em>was just so sweet. </p><p>He just didn't expect to end up in this particular scenario. Not that he was complaining, he was really far from that. So far he would say he outdid himself (another well earned pat on the back was in order, and maybe a little extra for the effort). Those were fleeting thoughts on his mind, he was way more interested in how Tseng's body felt underneath his own. Heat scorching his skin, purging away the cold and setting alight every dark desire. </p><p>The way Tseng clutched the sheets, panting, his brow furrowed, the hair clinging to his sweat slicked skin... It sent Reno's brain haywire. The only thought on his mind a obnoxious neon sign telling him to thrust his hips a certain way again and again so he could get the same sweet reactions over and over. </p><p>Reno did find funny how the one time he didn't really think about tearing his mask apart was the one time he did. It was a surprisingly intimate talk late at night after the company's usual holiday party. Most people had left by that point and he found himself alone with Tseng on the rooftop, the snow fell and clung to his hair and clothes. There was something in the way he stood there, in his eyes, that felt... Different, like melancholy or longing. He didn't know. Tseng was a puzzle full of mysteries, and trying to put pieces together was a full on undertaking. Good thing he wasn't a quitter. </p><p>Reno mourns the end of their little indiscretion with a kiss on the back of his neck. He pretends he doesn't notice Tseng's body growing tense at the action, just rolling to the side and letting his body do it's thing. He fully expects Tseng to bolt in the next ten seconds, instead, he pats the floor looking for his discarded clothes and fetches in his coat pockets for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He offers it to Reno wordlessly and he accepts. </p><p>Reno watches Tseng place the tip on his lips the slow drag, the smoke leaving his mouth. In his face there it was again, that annoying neutral expression of his. He guessed he couldn't have everything at once, the fact the man was still lying butt naked by his side was a victory in and of itself. And Reno laughs. He laughs and drags his own cigarette to his lips, he plays with it in his fingers and he knows Tseng is staring at him. Whatever goes on his mind he doesn't know, he laughs again. </p><p>"Happy fucking holidays." He says with a touch of bitterness, for what he doesn't know (he does, but he isn't getting into it now). And for some reason <em>this </em>is what gets Tseng to honest to Shiva's goddamn tits, full on <em>chuckle. </em></p><p>Reno doesn't get that man. He really doesn't. </p><p>But that was part of his charm, and he considered himself well... <em>charmed.</em> </p><p>Fucking hell, he was so fucked wasn't he? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>